


Good to see you, Cloud

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Battle, Canon - Movie, Confusion, Enemy Lovers, Final Battle, Heartbreak, M/M, Memories, Memory Alteration, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there was that voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to see you, Cloud

"Good to see you, Cloud."

And there was that voice. A voice he remembered better than his own name. A voice that lit his blood on fire and made his hands shake. A voice that vibrated deep into his core and sparked memories that boiled to the surface.

oOo

Their SOLDIER unit was searching for a renegade Shinra scientist; Sephiroth gave quick and efficient orders, accompanied by swift hand motions. "You check the houses on this side of the street. I'll check over there. Signal if you see anything."

oOo

Soft eyes staring only at him. "You're so beautiful like that, all spread out for me."

oOo

"I must think of something to give you, as a thank you for how much you have done for mother and me."

oOo

A soft expression turned hard, as his hair fell across his face. "Fine. Go back with them. You can die too, for all I care."

oOo

A flash of cold eyes and a devilish smirk. "Come for me, Cloud."

oOo

Cloud just wanted to bury himself in the other man's arms. He wanted to let that voice wash over him while those skilled hands explored his body. He just wanted to feel safe again, for the first time in two years.

But Cloud was Cloud, and he didn't know if these memories were even _his_. So he did what he had to do. As much as it pained him, Cloud raised his sword - their sword - against his - their - lover.

And he won.


End file.
